


Watschen

by KoroMarimo



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Literature, NSFW, Romance, Spanking, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroMarimo/pseuds/KoroMarimo
Summary: A lemonish thing in which you smack Schrodinger and Major decides to enact some "punishment".Hellsing (c) Kouta HiranoWriting by KoroMarimo





	Watschen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dirty birdy.

You had warned him. You had told him that if he did not shape up and mind his nasty language around you, Schrodinger was going to get a Watschen which he would never forget. Evidently the catty little boy refused to believe you had it in you.

While you weren’t much of an authority like Doctor Napyeer, you did often dole out empty threats of punishment whenever Schrodinger got out of line. Unfortunately you seldom followed through with punishment, therefore enabling your own young charge to behave like the spoiled brat he was because he knew he could get away with murder and you would still defend him to the death. Every one of the soldiers complained of your unorthodox parenting. Complaints continued to the point where even Major had spoken to you about trying to be more of a disciplinarian rather than a loving surrogate mother, but every time you justified your actions by saying your beloved _mausi_ Schrodinger was just a little boy and didn’t know any better. Disregarding completely the facts that although his physical appearance made him seem as though he was prepubescent, the fact of the matter was that he was chronologically twenty years old, already an adult, and he most certainly did know better.

Any innocence on his part was a complete façade, and he knew how to play you for a fool with it. However, there was one- and only one- awful habit you did scold him severely for: his use of profanity acquired from that vagrant vampire Jan Valentine. When Schrodinger decided one day in the Doctor’s laboratory that he wanted to walk and talk just like the youngest of the newly recruited Valentine duo, your leniency on punishments suddenly ended. A whole new person emerged like a butterfly from its chrysalis when you had suddenly taken your precious baby “ _mausi_ ” aside while the Doctor continued on with his work one day. Though he looked as though he was busy, the tall doctor was watching you out of the corner of his eye, curious as to what you intended to do. With a rather severe tongue lashing you began to lecture your little boy. If he ever repeated ANY sort of filthy language within your earshot, you were going to give him a special surprise that your father used to give you whenever you were disobedient.

“And what’s that Mama?” Schrodinger asked, feigning innocence and using that horrible nickname he gave you whenever he wanted something and had to pretend he was a good boy. It usually won you over and gained your love and trust. But his little ruse seemed to have no effect, for your smile suddenly took on a strange undertone and you began rubbing his left cheek softly.

“Mama is going to give you a good solid _Watschen, mein mausi_.” You said rather menacingly, “And you’re going to get it right here where my hand is if you ever talk to me like that again.”

Now it was obvious that he did not have an ounce of short term memory in that little head of his. Because he suddenly smiled very sweetly and kissed you on the nose, trying with all his might to be a cute and loveable little boy.

“Then I’d like to see you try it, _bitch_.” he replied.

At first, he could hardly believe it had happened. Your hand retracted so quickly that he hadn’t even seen the movement. It took him a while to register the sound along with the pain, and Schrodinger merely stood there trembling while you roared at him for addressing you with such horrid language. What a spectacle you made! Your screams were so shrill and your language becoming progressively vulgar that even Herr Doktor had stopped his work to turn and watch you scream at the young boy.

“Don’t you ever speak to me like that again with such disgusting fucking language!” you commanded, “Do you know who you’re speaking to, you miserable shit?! I gave birth to you here on this goddamn table, bled to death and became a vampire after fourteen hours of labor plus a complete hysterectomy and this is how you treat me?! I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it you little son of a bitch! So don’t ever. EVER talk to me like that again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!”

It wasn’t until you were going to send him to his room without any supper that he bolted out of the laboratory and out into the hallway of the Deus Ex Machina. He began blubbering and crying, screaming at the top of his lungs:

“Herr Major! Herr Major!”

You made no hesitation in pursuing your charge.

“Let him go Obersturmführer! I will handle this, please contain yourself!” Doctor cried as he held you back. Your strength frightened him. For a singular moment he was afraid you were going to kill the boy and ruin the Major’s war.

“I’m going to get that disobedient son of a bitch and grind him into hamburger, LET GO OF ME!”

Ignoring Doktor’s pleas for you to calm down and let the cat boy get away just this one time, you shoved off the tall doctor and pursued Schrodinger. Each attempt produced animal noises from your throat, hands grasping for him like talons whenever you were lunging for him, but each time resulted in you missing because he would just manage to escape your grasp. Countless soldiers of the Waffen SS were shoved to the side and left in a daze as they watched the chase. None called out to you, save for the Doctor’s feeble attempts that were lost the further you retreated into the expanse of the zeppelin.

Eventually your young charge made it to the sanctuary of the Major’s command center. The boy stopped in front of his desired target, and began violently sobbing with his crocodile tears.

“Warrant Officer, why are you crying?” Major asked gently.

He was blubbering and carrying on still, so much that he couldn’t yet form a coherent response. It took a lot of patient coaxing from the Major to finally persuade Schrodinger to recount his grisly little tale (or at least, what he wanted the Major to think happened). He ended his entire sob story with a dramatic point of his gloved hand towards your form which froze when you entered the main hangar of the airship.

“She slapped me!” Schrodinger cried, “She slapped me and it hurt and I think you should kill her!”

“And did you tell him why I did it?!” you demanded, finding your voice and stomping towards him with murder written in your eyes.

“He’s told me everything I need to know.”

Major’s voice was dangerously quiet and it made you freeze again.

“Herr Major, I…”

He held up his hand, stood to his full height and walked past you.

“You will come with me.” He said simply, “Warrant Officer, you stay here.”

Schrodinger stopped from following, but smiled menacingly at you as the Major took you by the arm and lead you away into his own private quarters with an iron grip. What could you say to him to make him see reason? You were at a breaking point. The heels of your boots bounced against the tough steel halls as he threw you into his quarters against the desk, where your spine made a horrific sound as you slammed painfully into the oak wood.

“Major…” you began. Horrified. You’d never seen your beloved this angry before. “You can’t honestly fault me for this… I’m the closest thing he has to a mother, and what use can I be if I’m not allowed to discipline him?“

His eyes still flashed with real anger as he slammed and locked the door. He banged on the desk before hushing you, placing a finger on his lips as he put an ear to the door and tried the lock twice. There was a soft sigh of satisfaction when he realized that Schrodinger would not be able to enter here. He then finally came to you with a softened face, and wrapped you in his arms much to your surprise.

“I’m proud of you.” He whispered in your ear, squeezing you tightly.

“Eh?!” you exclaimed, but instantly quieted when again he put his finger to your lips.

“I’m proud of you for taking a stand against that little shit. Shhhh, there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m not going to do anything to you.” He whispered again, hands running up and down your back. This was the Major you knew and loved. Thank goodness he hadn’t been blinded as you had. You wrapped your arms around him as well and nuzzled into his neck. The frustrated tears that you had not been able to shed finally came spilling out.

“I just couldn’t take it anymore.” You whimpered, “He was being absolutely dreadful today. If you had only heard half the things he said to me…”

“I will later when I review the recordings.” he asserted. “I’m not going to let him off easy on this. Believe me. He’s been playing you for a fool, and I’ll kill him now myself if he thinks he can get away with it again. There now, won’t you dry your tears for me?”

You smiled shyly, and with great affection the Major booped your nose affectionately with his, causing you to chuckle in a quiet hiss. Major had you pressed up against the desk until you found a seat upon it, laying his head against your breast and running those magnificently big hands up and down your back, so that by the time he pulled you to his level for a kiss your legs were shaking. An unbearable heat making you tingle through your nylons kept you shivering in ecstasy each time he pressed and massaged into your back, toying with you through the rough wool tunic you wore. His gloved fingers reached lower and lower to give you the time of your life, when he suddenly froze mid reach. The keen hearing you possessed snapped you back into the room. You could hear Schrodinger snickering and tiptoeing his way outside the door. He couldn’t enter, but you knew he was listening intently for your punishment.

“What say we give him a little performance?” Major winked as he whispered, and then his voice rose to a sonorous roar.

“I’M GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER FOR LAYING A HAND ON MY BOY!” Major screamed, his smile never leaving his face. He let you down from the desk and began roaring while pinching your generous bottom, fueling the desire you had for him and making you quake. Major roared nonsensical things, insults for everything you’d done to the boy, short of the time you’d given birth to Schrodinger, but you knew him too well to believe a word of it. Instead you played along, running your hands through his hair and getting hot and bothered with the way he looked at you.

“Herr Major!” you whined, though it was more of a wanton plea than anything else. “Please, I… I d-didn’t mean to-!”

“Certainly you did mean to kill him, otherwise he wouldn’t be in such pain!” he screamed back, interrupting the sentence you didn’t quite know how to play along with.

“Oh God!” you cried, “Please Major! Have mercy…”

 _Don’t you fucking spare me any pain,_ you muttered under your breath. _Beat me to a fucking pulp Max!_

He loosened his belt buckle and ushered you over the desk where you bent over to offer him a generous target. With a punctuated snap of the leather, you nearly lost control at the thought of the generous gift you were about to receive. Oh good God… YES! A thousand times yes! You needed him, needed the joy he could give you that turned your mind into mush and made you forget about every insignificant thing that happened to you. The heat you felt was smothered by nylon and thigh as you squeezed your legs together. You were going to come undone before Major Montana Max even had a chance to strike the leather against your backside.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson you’ll never forget, you bitch!” Major howled. The belt was positioned high over his head in his left hand, his right was positioned on your back. He smiled a wicked grin when he saw how much this affected you, then under his breath he murmured:

“I’m going to make you squeal like a bitch in heat and make you forget all about his shit.”

“PLEASE!” you coudn’t contain yourself. You positioned your posterior higher for him, the black silk of your undies glistening through the nylon.

“Fucking beat my ass!” you murmured back. “Just do it! I don’t fucking CARE!”

Your mind was gone the minute the belt went sailing through the air and gave you such a sting of pain that you couldn’t contain the moan that manifested from your throat into a scream. Major let out a high pitched yip of laughter, his hand giving you an encouraging squeeze before striking over and over again, making your cheeks raw and your heat burn with a fiery passion.

Over and over he struck, from the hall you could just make out Schrodinger trying to mask his laughter at your punishment. Yet it took everything in your power not to stop laughing from the immense pleasure you took out of Major domineering over your rear end.

It hadn’t been a minute and you were already fucking gone. Your screams erupted unchecked, your ecstasy barely contained as you begged and pleaded with Major to go at it again and again. Occasionally he would reach down and touch, and you squirmed at his touch and leaned into the belt and his hand. This had hurt as a human, but as a vampire it was the highest pleasure you could get out of it. Major didn’t really get a true “rise” out of it, never had even when he was flesh and blood. What got him going and excited in a fit of love was seeing and feeling you write underneath his grip, so helpless and red and vulnerable and, God help him, beautiful.

Even though he had no real way of getting exhausted, he did stop after five minutes and let you squeal and breathe raggedly, as though you had run a marathon. Papers on his desk were crumpled and covered in drool. Your face was a wonderful shade of crimson. He lay over you and showered you with kisses, his aftercare, reaching a hand down only once to savor the fruit of his labor that he had worked you so hard for.

“Just stay in here.” he murmured kindly. “I’ll deal with him now.”

You nodded once, let him exit the room, and basked in your post orgasmic bliss for as long as you could.


End file.
